Las monjas de jade
by one-armed basketball
Summary: Bella se queda una tarde sola en su casa sin nada que hacer. ¿Te parezco desagradable?- Oh, no, no era contigo con quien me casaba. ONE-SHOT


**LAS MONJAS DE JADE**

Era un agradable día de verano en Forks, ya faltaba bastante poco para que me casara con Edward. Sinceramente, estaba aterrada, más que aterrada. Pero por otra parte cada día estaba más impaciente por que el día llegara, y pasara lo más rápido posible. Porque lo que sí esperaba con ansias era la luna de miel, ver a Edward dejarse llevar por primera vez…

Sigamos con lo que estaba contando al principio, era por la tarde y yo me encontraba sola, por desgracia, en el salón de mi casa viendo _Sister act_(1). Era un poco triste, yo sola viendo monjas cantando en la televisión y comiéndome un bol de palomitas yo sola. Pero el caso, es que no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Edward se había ido de caza con sus hermanos, Renée estaba con Esme y Alice mirando cosas para la boda, puedo jurar haberla visto tan solo un par de horas desde que llegara, y Charlie se había escapado de pesca, al él tampoco le gustaba escuchar hablar de manteles y centros de mesa.

Lo dicho, no tenía nada que hacer, así que heme aquí, aburrida y a punto de dormirme. Los párpados me pesaban, como si estuviera intentando levantar pesas con ellos.

Todo se volvió oscuro y de repente ya no estaba tumbada en el sofá de mi casa, estaba en una especie de habitación con muros de piedra muy gruesos, como los de los castillos medievales. Era una habitación espaciosa con altos techos y vidrieras de colores. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, las paredes estaban cubiertas por cuadros, todos del mismo hombre. No era muy agraciado, tenía un pequeño bigote que terminaba con las puntas alzadas, casi rozándole los agujeros de la nariz; tenía entradas y su mirada denotaba altivez. ¿Qué hacía yo aquí? Y como si fuera una respuesta a mi pregunta una puerta, en la que no había reparado hasta ahora se abrió. Al principio me pareció que no era más que otro cuadro, pero cuando me habló no me quedó duda alguna de que este era el personaje de los cuadros en carne y hueso.

-Vamos, querida. Nos esperan para comenzar con la ceremonia. Alístate pronto, no quiero esperar.- me dijo con un tono de voz rudo para luego salir por donde había entrado con un portazo.

-¿Ceremonia?- me pregunté a mí misma confundida. Entonces bajé la mirada a mi cuerpo. Tenía puesto un vestido blanco, de esos con muchos volantes y pomposos. Ahora todo cogía un poco de sentido. El hombre de los cuadros era mi futuro esposo. Pero… eso era imposible, mi futuro esposo era Edward, no ese ser tan desagradable.

Pero no pude hacer nada para impedirlo, porque antes de que lo pensara, ya me estaba poniendo un anillo en el dedo mientras un cura decía unas palabras que no logré entender del todo. Lo que sí supe es que mi ahora marido era el carcelero de la torre, y por lo tanto, yo, al ser su esposa, tenía el deber de vivir en la torre con los presos. Me volví a encontrar en la habitación, esta vez era de noche, y parecía que habían puesto más cuadros ahí dentro, me agobiaban demasiado. Así que se me ocurrió una idea, llamaría a las monjas de jade para que me ayudaran con mi problema. Porque todo el mundo sabía que las construcciones de las monjas de jade eran única y exclusivamente para mujeres, ningún hombre podía poner jamás un pie dentro de ellas.

Cuando las llamé, me dijeron que estarían encantadas en ayudarme, así que quedé con ellas a la mañana siguiente en el patio de la cárcel. Y cuando llegué al patio ellas ya habían acabado de construir la habitación. Sí que eran rápidas estas monjas. Les agradecí por su ayuda y me fui a mi nueva habitación, donde estaba segura de que no podrían meter ningún cuadro de ese hombre horrible y así podría dormir a gusto.

Pero parecía que no podría ser así porque un susurro molesto empezó a retumbar por las paredes de la nueva habitación.

-Bella… despierta, Bella…

Seguido de un suave cosquilleo en el hueco de mi cuello. Intenté apartar lo que me molestaba con la mano. Pero esta dio en algo sólido y frío.

Abrí los ojos desorientada. Volvía a estar en el sofá de mi casa, el bol de palomitas estaba en el suelo y estaban echando los créditos de _Sister Act_. De repente, percibí un olor muy conocido para mí. Edward estaba en cuclillas frente al sofá y me miraba con una ceja alzada.

-¡Edward! Has vuelto.- dije mientras me incorporaba para darle un suave beso en los labios.

-Yo también me alegro de estar de vuelta, amor. Pero, no he podido evitar escucharte mientras dormías.- dijo. Sus cejas se juntaron en un gesto de preocupación.

-¿He dicho algo malo mientras soñaba?- este sueño había sido de los más tontos que había tenido, sinceramente.

-Has dicho que tu prometido era un tipo muy desagradable y algo que no he llagado a entender sobre unas monjas y unos cuadros. ¿Es qué acaso te parezco desagradable?

-Oh, no, no eras tú con quien me casaba en mi sueño. Tú no eres para nada desagradable, justamente lo contrario.- su ceño se relajó al oírme decir eso.- lo que pasa es que he tenido el sueño más raro de toda mi vida.

-¿Y lo de las monjas… de jade, creo que has dicho?

Bufé, esto iba ser muy largo de explicar.

_**MOMENTO DE PARANOIA EN UNA NOCHE DE INSOMNIO. NO LO TENGAÍS EN CUENTA, SOLO ES UNA MEZCLA DE TONTERÍAS VARIAS.**_

_**1.- Sister act es una película sobre una mujer que para protegerla la meten en un convento, allí revoluciona todo y moderniza los cánticos del coro. **_


End file.
